Como una Bestia
by Alesz
Summary: Draco Malfoy promete jamas volver a lastimar a Hermione Granger, pero ella no esta tan segura, porque el es como una bestia posesiva, puede lastimarla de nuevo y el sera le único que le cure el corazón ¿Siempre sera así? Pero no le importa, porque con una sola mirada, sabe que la ama, tanto como ella a el.


**___Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_**

**___Este fic participa en el reto ____Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

___Hola lectores del fantástico mundo de HP, me inspiro para escribir el fic, con la siguiente frase que encuentran aquí abajo, pero la historia en general, me vino de repente a la mente y acomodándola con la frase, esto es lo que me salio, espero que les guste._

**___By. Alesz_**

* * *

_**"Como una Bestia"**_

_**=Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger=**_

_Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón —**William Shakespeare**_

Las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas, cegando tu camino, pero no te importa. Ya nada te importa.

Te sientes como una mísera cucaracha, te sientes pequeña en este mundo, pero sobre todo, te sientes traicionada.

No te importaba si los demás no te aceptaban, si te odiaban, si te decían que hiciste una mala elección por elegirlo a él, y no a Ronald. Nada te importaba, porque lo tenías a él, a tu lado. Siempre a tu lado.

Pero ahora, el ya no está contigo, está más lejos de ti, que el sol, confiaste en él, te entregaste a él y te enamoraste de él. Y él, te traiciono.

Y el estómago te duele, te pican los ojos y la garganta te arde, cada vez que recuerdas todo, cada vez que las imágenes pasan a través de tus ojos.

Y quieres gritar, hasta que se desgarre tu garganta, pero no tienes el aire suficiente para hacerlo, llevas corriendo demasiado tiempo (o eso es lo que tú piensas) por el bosque prohibido, con la bestia persiguiéndote.

Estabas en tu sala común, estudiando, cuando una lechuza, entro por la ventana y se posó encima de tu mesa de estudio, le quitaste la nota que traía atada a su pata izquierda, la lechuza salió volando, casi al mismo tiempo, que tu empezabas a abrir la nota.

_Hermione te espero en mi sala común, la contraseña es "Ambición"_

_No tardes._

_D.M._

La emoción te embargo el cuerpo, el jamás te había invitado a su sala común, si, te sorprendió al principio, pero rápidamente te convenciste de que él te amaba y te lo había demostrado, y ahora prácticamente haría aún más oficial su relación.

No guardaste ni siquiera tú material de trabajo, porque saliste corriendo por la salida, seguiste por los largos pasillos, hasta que llegaste a las mazmorras. El antes ya te había comentado donde era la entrada de su sala común, aunque nunca te había invitado abiertamente, como ahora.

Te posaste enfrente de la puerta y murmuraste la contraseña, esta se abrió al instante, escuchándose un escalofriante chirrido. Antes de entrar completamente a la sala común de Slytherin, te quitaste el cabello de la cara, consecuencia de correr por los pasillos, tomaste una gran bocanada de aire y caminaste con lentitud, pero con seguridad hacia adentro.

Ni en miles de años, te habían preparado para ver lo que te esperaba adentro. La garganta se te seco por completo, querías huir, querías ir y darle un puñetazo en la nariz, querías gritarle hasta lo que no, pero te quedaste pasmada y no hiciste nada de lo que pensaste, solo te quedaste ahí parada, observando todo y sin hacer nada.

Las risas y burlas comenzaron a llenarte los oídos, pero nada de eso te importo, tu solo seguiste observando, ni siquiera se te paso por la cabeza echarte a llorar, al menos no enfrente de él.

Poco después él te miro, directamente a los ojos, con dolor y culpa, y tú pensaste que solo había sido un error, todo lo que acababa de pasar, pues en su mirada también había arrepentimiento, pero después miraste su boca, que formaba una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona, y eso te hizo dudar de lo anterior.

Te diste media vuelta, sin inmutarte si quiera, sin demostrar la debilidad que sentías en ese momento, dejando atrás esa escena que te perturbo, hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo.

-Esto es por besarte con Mclaggen- te susurro Draco Malfoy, al oído, cuando te alcanzo

Tú abriste la boca formando una O, eso nadie lo sabía, o al menos apenas se lo dirías.

-¿Creíste que jamás me enteraría? Yo lo vi Granger, no puedes engañarme- te volvió a susurrar, con su voz escalofriante

Trataste de tragar saliva, se te había secado la garganta de nuevo, si, era verdad lo que te decía, pero no fueron así las cosas.

Caminabas hacia tu sala común, para hacer los deberes y te encontraste con Cormac, él te acorralo y te beso sin tu consentimiento, y seguro que ahí fue cuando los vio Draco, pero lo que ya no vio fue que te lo quitaste de encima y le diste un puñetazo en la nariz, para después, salir corriendo. Y se lo ibas a contar, le tenías confianza, seguro se molestaría, pero no querías guardarle secretos.

Al fin te armaste de valor y abriste la boca, para hablarle, para aclararle, para reclamarle. Él no tenía ningún derecho a besarse con la zorra de Parkinson, solo por haberte visto besándote con Mclaggen, sin aclarar las cosas antes. Lo miraste con furia contenida, y él te la devolvió con la misma intensidad.

-¿No piensas decirme nada?- volvió a decirte Draco, conteniéndose de gritar

-¿Qué te voy a decir? ¿Afirmarte que si me beso Mclaggen?- le dijiste con odio –Pues sí, si me beso el idiota

-No creí que fueras tan cínica Granger- te dolió que te llamara de nuevo por tu apellido, pero te contuviste y seguiste hablando

-¿Pero acaso viste lo que paso después?

-Por supuesto que no, no me quede a ver cómo te manoseaba ese imbécil- te dijo, y pudiste ver como lo decía con furia, como si estuviera celoso

-Pues te informo que ese imbécil, me beso a mí y yo no a él, a la fuerza, poco después le golpee la nariz y hui, ¿Y sabes qué más? Yo te lo pensaba contar, no quería ocultarte nada- le respondiste enojada, mientras apretabas los dientes -Pero tú sí que te besaste con Parkinson y nadie te obligo

Te giraste otra vez y caminaste hacia la salida, dejando a un Draco Malfoy con la boca entreabierta y sin duda, arrepentido.

-Y por cierto- le empezaste a decir, mientras girabas un poco el cuello, para mirarlo –No me vuelvas a buscar jamás Malfoy

Y te felicitaste por tu serenidad, por tu seguridad y por haber tenido el valor te decirle eso. Saliste con la cabeza en alto, sin derrumbarte, sin derramar ni una sola lagrima.

Cuando saliste de las mazmorras, comenzaste a correr y las lágrimas brotaron de tus ojos, sin tu permiso.

Y así fue como llegaste al bosque prohibido. Y ahora huyes de la bestia, lo sientes detrás de ti, casi pisándote los talones.

Corres lo más rápido que puedes, pero comienzas a flaquear, te detienes un momento para tomar aire, al fin de cuentas, ya tiene un rato que no lo escuchas, ya no escuchas las ramas crujir detrás de ti.

Cierras los ojos un momento, y cuando las abres, lo vez en frente de ti y el corazón casi se te sale del pecho.

Te mira con intensidad, con esos ojos grises, acorralándote y acechándote, ya no tienes escapatoria.

La bestia te ha alcanzado y no puedes huir.

No puedes huir de Draco Malfoy, otra vez.

-Lo siento Hermione, fui un idiota- te dice con la voz entrecortada –Yo en verdad te amo

Y tu corazón comienza a palpitar, más rápido de lo normal. Nunca te había dicho algo parecido, tu sabias que te amaba, pero jamás de lo había dicho con palabras. Tragas en seco.

-No te creo- musitas

Pero le estas mintiendo, sabes que lo haces, sabes que te dice la verdad.

-Hermione, mírame a los ojos y dime, que vez- te exige, mientras te toma la cara entre sus suaves manos -¿Qué vez?

-Veo dolor y arrepentimiento- susurras

-Sí, ¿Qué más?- insiste

-Y tienes esa mirada llena de amor para… mí

-Exacto ¿Sigues creyendo que te miento?

-No, ya no lo creo

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

Y tú quieres decirle que no, que no lo perdonas, que te dé tiempo, que te deje pensar las cosas y asimilarlo todo, pero eres débil estando con él, y él lo sabe.

-¿Me prométes que jamás vas a volver a lastimarme?- le suplicas en su susurro

Y te odias por ser tan débil, él sonríe con triunfo.

-Te lo prometo Hermione, jamás en mi vida te volveré a lastimar

Él te abraza, envolviéndote en sus brazos y tú suspiras tranquila. Sientes que te besa en la cabeza y sonríes feliz.

-Pero Mclaggen tendrá su merecido, porque tu solo eres mía y de nadie mas- te susurra en el oído, haciendo que te estremezcas, tu solo asientes, dándole la razón -Y yo soy tuyo

Pero no estás tan segura de que jamás te volverá a lastimar, al fin de cuentas es como una bestia posesiva, solo sigue sus instintos y si él quiere, puede volver a morderte y tu sangraras, y el será el único que podrá salvarte, el único que volverá curar tu corazón. ¿Siempre será así?

No lo sabes, pero lo que si sabes, es que lo amas y él te ama, esa mirada que te dedica en este mismo instante, te dice que es así, hasta lo más profundo de su alma. No importa todas las palabras que te diga, porque con una mirada te dice todo.

* * *

_Y entonces ¿Que les pareció? me gustaría leer su opinión en un review, muchas gracias por leer este fic. Son 1484 palabras en total._

_Besos a todos._

**_By. Alesz _**


End file.
